1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility suction ports for use with central vacuum cleaners or other vacuum cleaners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Central vacuum cleaner systems use a vacuum source at a single location within a house or other structure to perform cleaning throughout the structure through a network of interconnected suction pipes. In houses, the central vacuum cleaner is often mounted in a utility room or garage, and the pipes are concealed within the structure's walls. Local cleaning ports are provided at the ends of the pipes, and cleaning implements such as hoses and the like are selectively connected to the ports to perform cleaning operations.
Central vacuum cleaners offer some benefits over other kinds of vacuum cleaners. For example, during use it is only necessary to manipulate a hose and the cleaning tool, instead of having to move the suction source as required with other kinds of vacuum cleaner, resulting in less user fatigue. Central vacuum cleaners also isolate the operator from much of the noise generated by the suction motor. Also, a heavier and more powerful suction motor may be used because it is not necessary to move it during use. Another benefit is that central vacuums also often have large dirt-holding capacity and require less frequent emptying.
While central vacuums have been well-accepted, there still exists a need to improve or provide alternative arrangements for the various central vacuum cleaner components. For example, further reductions in operating noise and simplification of sound-reducing systems are desirable. It is also desirable to make central vacuum cleaner systems easier to manufacture and service, and to improve operating performance.